


Ai's Birthday

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appreciate Ai Week Day 1- Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai's Birthday

Aiichirou sighed as he stepped into his dark dorm room. He was worn out from another rough day at school. Having just barely passed his tests,plus managing the team left him drained. He closed the door,and flicked on the light and was met with a..  
"Surprise!"  
In the dorm room was Momo,Rin,Sousuke,Haru,Makoto,Nagisa,and Rei. The were surrounded by all types of decorations. Balloons,confetti and colorful banners reading "Happy Birthday". Aiichirou had almost forgotten what today was. To him it was always just another day. Momo ran up to give him a strong hug.   
"Happy birthday Nitori-senpai!"  
"Ah..thank you Momo-kun. You didn't have to do this."  
"I didn't! It was all Rin-senpai's idea!"  
Before Ai could react,he was dragged to his desk,where a cake was displayed. Rin's hand met with his shoulder and Ai looked up at his senpai.   
"Make a wish Ai." Rin said with a soft smile.  
Ai turned back to the cake and softly blew out the nineteen candles adorning it. Nineteen. It would be his last year at Samezuka. His last year to make memories here. His last year with Momo and the others before going to college. Ai shut his eyes tight and thought to himself,making a desperate wish in his head.   
"What'd ya wish for!?" Momo asked excitedly.  
"Yeah tell us!" Nagisa joined.  
"Guys,it won't come true if he tells us." Makoto reasoned.  
Ai gave a small laugh. Soon,the already crowded dorm was filled with Gou and the members of Samezuka's swim team,and presents started to get handed out. Stuffed animals,sweets,a bettle from Momo,photos and other trinkets,all accompanied by thoughtful words from each person to give them. Ai almost burst into tears.  
"You guys...thank you so much for all of this!"  
Rin steps forward. "You have one more present Ai."  
Ai tilts his head in confusion as Rin moves even closer. Rin cups Ai soft cheeks with his hands and kisses him,to Ai's surprise. Ai gave in,closing his eyes and deepening their kiss,as the partygoers made 'ooh's and 'aww's.  
They parted for air,and Rin said "Happy birthday Ai...I love you."  
And with that,Ai's wish came true.


End file.
